In the process of house decoration, a majority of people use the ceilings, most of which are suspended ceiling with peripheral edges covered and made of the plates. Due to the relatively large structure of the house, most often than not, the ceiling splicing structure will be applied, yet the existing ceiling splicing structure may cause cracking of wall paint for structural reasons. In view of this situation, a new ceiling splicing structure is developed, as shown FIG. 9-12, comprising a first splice plate (1) and a second splice plate (2), the side of the first splice plate (1) is provided with a first splicing block flush with the upper surface thereof, the middle part of the side of the second splice plate (2) is provided with a second splicing block which is cooperated with the first splicing block and connected with the first splicing block through a vertical splicing wooden pin (4), the distance between the upper side of the second splicing block and, the upper surface of the second splice plate (2) is consistent with the thickness of the first splicing block, the first splice plate (1) and the place where the first splicing block contacts with the second splicing block are provided with an adhesive layer (3), the lower surface of the second splicing block is provided with a steel wire mesh (6), the side of the steel wire mesh (6) is inserted into the first splice plate (1) and the second splice plate (2) through the fixed bolt of the wire mesh (8), the lower part of the steel wire mesh 6 is integrally connected with a concrete layer (7) flush with the lower surface of the first splice plate (1) and the second splice plate (2), a caulk compound layer of the first wall (5) is disposed between the second splicing block and the steel wire mesh (6), the lower end of the splicing wooden pin (4) penetrates into the concrete layer (7); the place where the first splice plate (1) and the second slicing plate (2) are cooperated with the fixed bolt of the wire mesh (8) is provided with a square mating groove, and the square mating groove is filled with a caulk compound layer of the second wall (9).
For the ceiling splicing structure of new type, both the first splicing block and the second splicing block need to be processed first, and then the side part of the splice plate under the first splicing block and the second splicing block shall be trimmed, after then the splice plate shall be processed with pin holes and square grooves, which is tedious in steps, complex in structure and hardly possible to achieve integrated operation.